elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgetting about Fjola
Forgetting about Fjola is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must find Fjola, the "kidnapped" wife of Christer, in the fort Mistwatch. Objectives #Search Mistwatch for Fjola #Return to Christer #Report back to Fjola (if getting rid of Christer) Walkthrough When the Dragonborn approaches the Mistwatch fort there are approximately four bandits of varying difficulty named Mistwatch Bandit. Upon entering the fort, walk up the steps on the left side to reach the drawbridge and pull the lever to lower the bridge, walk over and enter the North Tower. The North Tower When walking down the corridor someone calls out, Christer, an older male who is dressed in common clothes, stands in a small room on the left. He goes on to tell the story about how he sneaked in past the guards in order to find his wife Fjola: "Stendarr's mercy - you aren't one of them. Please, you've got to help me!" What's going on? "It's my wife, Fjola! I think she's being held in this tower." :Calm down. Just tell me what happened. "I'm sorry, I'm just... you're right. Let me explain. Fjola, my wife, left the farm on errands and never came back. It's been months, and I've been searching for her since. I heard a rumor that these bandits were ransoming captives, so I thought she may be here. I managed to sneak past the guards and get this far, but... I don't think I can go on. I'm no warrior! Please, can you look for her?" ::You're sure she's being held here? "Honestly? I have no idea. But I've looked all over and the kidnappings here started around when she disappeared. So I have to hope..." :::Very well. I'll look for her. "Thank you! I don't have much, but I can give you some coin for the trouble. One of the guards dropped this key while I hid. I wager it will come in handy for you. Please hurry!" Accepting to help Christer starts the quest, and he also gives away the Mistwatch Key as a reward for easier access within the fort. Moving forward through the locked door, several bandits appear with varying degrees of difficulty dependent on level. At the top of the North Tower exit to enter the roof and walk over to the West Tower. Just past the door is a chest with various loot. The West Tower On the first floor is a large room with a cell and a dead woman. Two bandits, they can be Bandit Marauders, guard the room. On top of the table is a note explaining why the captured woman is dead. After killing the bandits, move up to the top and exit the West Tower. Walk over the roof and enter The East Tower. The East Tower Halfway up the tower the Dragonborn is stopped by a Bandit Leader who asks questions. After the appropriate reply she reveals herself to be Fjola and does not wish to go back to her husband: "All right, snowback. Who are you, and what are you doing in my tower?" Stand aside, woman. I'm here for Fjola! "Fjola? How do you know that name?" :Her husband sent me. Where is she? "Christer? He's here?" ::Wait. You know him? "The fool's my husband. I'm Fjola - or was, once. Don't you see? I left that old scab. Came home to Skyrim, and found this rabble of bandits. Didn't take much to prove myself and knock them into shape. Now every free blade from here to Windhelm wants to sign on for a piece." :::That's quite a story. "And it won't end here. I'd die before I went back." ::::There's no way you'll come peacefully? "None. Not back to him." Getting rid of Christer The Dragonborn may tell Fjola that they will help her get rid of her husband without killing him. She then gives them her wedding band. What am I supposed to tell Christer? "I don't know. I never expected the old bag to follow me so far. Just get rid of him. But don't kill him. I don't hate the man. I just want him to go back to his farm and forget about me." :I'll try getting him to leave. "Take my wedding band. Stuhn only knows why I've kept it this long. He'll recognize it. Tell him whatever you think will convince him to leave. The ring itself is worth a few bits. Keep it as thanks for cutting off the last vestige of an unwanted fate." She is passive from that moment on, so if the desire to kill her is there, do any sneak attacks on her as this would be the safer option. When returning to Christer, either tell him a ring was found and that Fjola is either dead, or that she was not in the fort. For the latter he will reward the Dragonborn with some gold and leave in hopes of finding her; for the former he will be disheartened and allow the Dragonborn to keep the ring as it reminds him too much of the pain: "What news? Why isn't Fjola with you?" I found this ring, but no sign of her. "Her marriage band? Then there's hope - she was here! I have to move on if I want to find her. Please, take the coin I promised. Blessings of Stendarr on you!" She's dead, but I found this. "That... I gave it to her on our wedding day. Help me, Divines... it's true isn't it? I'm sorry. Keep the ring. I cannot bear the weight of them in my heart, and I must make the journey alone now. Thank you for... thank you." After he leaves, return to Fjola and inform her that her husband has left and she is grateful. She states that she will help them in the future and the quest is completed: "Oh, it's you. I didn't think you could handle this on your own. Did you get rid of Christer?" He won't bother you again. "How did... no, forget it. I don't care to know. I'm free of the little man, and that's what matters. I owe you a debt, and I aim to repay it. We'll see each other again someday. For now, goodbye, and thanks." Killing Fjola The Dragonborn can choose to kill Fjola and loot her body, including her ring: This is pointless. I should just kill you and be done with it. "Better men have tried. Let's finish this." After she is dead, inform Christer and tell him that she had to be killed. He flies into a rage, and the Dragonborn may need to kill him, too: "What news? Why isn't Fjola with you?" I had to kill her. She attacked me. "What? My Fjola would never... You monster! I'll kill you for this!" Journal Bugs *An alternative to option B is to sheathe your weapon while Christer is attacking you. He will calm down and talking to him will open new dialogue options, allowing you to tell him that you found Fjola's ring/that Fjola is dead. The quest will then be to report back to Fjola but as she is dead, this is impossible. However, killing Christer allows the quest to be completed. * Fjola may be instantly hostile, and have to be killed. Christer can be found dead after killing Fjola, seemingly with no explanation. * Christer may not give the quest upon speaking to him. de:Vergiss Fjola ru:Найти Фьолу на Туманной заставе Category:Skyrim: Side Quests